jormungandfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 41
Dance with Undershaft phase.4 is the 41st chapter of the manga and the fifth chapter of the Dance with Undershaft Arc. Hex and Cutthroat's fight against Koko Hekmatyar reaches its climax when George Black decides to side with R. Title page Koko Hekmatyar watching Hex deploy Cutthroat in Prague. Summary As the firefight continues, Hex deploys Cutthroat to ensure that Koko and Jonah do not escape. She confirms with one of her men that R is with them and directs her two sniper teams to take him out as George Black calls her. As R gives Koko his CIA phone, Jonah's legs go numb as the that he was injected with takes effect. R begs George to help them and he orders Hex to cease her operation immediately. However she flatly refuses, citing the possibility of Koko turning into a monster and ruining Operation Undershaft. George however refuses to back down and retorts that attacking Koko equates attacking him, surprising Hex. R asks that the of nearby Mercedes-Benz S600 be hacked and that Lehm be notified of the situation, both of which George complies with. Koko then tells R that she does not care if he is a spy but he tells her to keep it together. Sniper A draws a bead on R and asks Hex for authorisation to take the shot but she cannot answer. R is shot by Iko while going back for Jonah but manages to take him out. As one of the spotters sees that the S600 is moving, R puts Jonah into it and says goodbye to Koko. As she drives away, Hex yells for him and they confront each other, firing at the same time. Although Hex is hit in the right eye, R is killed. When the Volkswagen Touareg appears, Sniper A sees it but before they can act they are taken out by Lutz as Lehm takes care of Sniper B. Hex realises that George has turned on her despite her warning. As the rest of Koko's Squad closes in, she is jolted out of her stupor and with only two members of Cutthroat left, retreats. Lehm, Tojo, Ugo, and Mao then gather around the fallen R as Lehm confirms that Koko and Jonah have escaped before saying goodbye to R. At a hospital Koko learns of the news before ordering everyone to return to hotel. Devastated, she then contacts HCLI headquarters and confirms that they are tracking Hex. Anime and manga differences *Hex and Koko do not make eye contact when the latter and R move. *The shot of the SUV behind which Jonah is sheltering getting hit occurs before Koko yells out for Hex. *Jonah realises that he is paralysed before Hex directs her men. She receives confirmation from a different man that she did see R. *Hex gets in front of a SUV when she decides to target R. *The caller ID on Hex's phone is shown. *The squad is shown differently when R thinks of them. *Hex is standing behind a building when she talks to George. *The car that Koko uses to escape is a dark grey and she is shown entering it. *The rifle that Sniper A uses is not camouflaged. *Iko is shown getting shot from a different angle. *R and Hex do not shoot each other on sight and R admires her beauty before firing. Category:Volume 7 41